The Darkness in ones Heart
by Long Winded
Summary: Contains Spoilers! Jin Kazama, current CEO was causing chaos for the world. No body could understand what had happened to the sweet male, and not many did. Not even his friend, who sat in the room next to his office. Slight JinxOC. M for Violance.


_A story tribute to Jin Kazama, who deserves something for what he had to go through, and what he still went through to save the world. People didn't understand what happened, and I hope they will soon. _

_This contains slight spoilers, and I'm sorry for that, but I just felt it needed to be posted up._

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY TEKKEN CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORYLINE, I do own my OCs however. **_

**The Darkness in Ones Heart**

Jin closed his brown eyes, that smile tilted on his lips. He could hear the clatter of chains in the room beyond this current room, closing his eyes slightly.

He gently ran his knuckles against the door, causing a light tap on it. The sound of more chains rattling caused him to step back slightly as the door was pulled open by a pale hand. A small female, not built nearly as much as any of the other people who've been to the tournaments, but he knew first-hand she had quite a bit of power in those thin arms of hers. A metal collar was latched around her neck, four thick chains connected tightly to it, keeping her in the four-walled room.

"_Jin Kazama versus ….?" The speaker whispered to someone next to him, pointing to the paper lightly. "Right… Xross!" He seemed to have quite a bit of trouble attempting to pronounce the English-like name. Jin's brown eyes rotated to see a lithe female form walk before him, a small frown upon her face, long dark brown hair reaching to her mid-thighs, released and free in straight strands. _

_Her clothes were ragged and destroyed, her shoes however, look sparklingly new as in she just got them. There was really no remarkable thing about her, except for the glowing silver eyes she had and the massive metal collar with 'Fr' engraved on the thick metal collar on her neck, setting on her shoulders. Just enough room in them for her to breath. She fell into a stance, as did he._

"_Fight!"_

_She launched forward, her shoes pressing the ground quickly and efficiently in not making a single sound. She spun, a kick aimed at his face. He quickly brought up his forearm to block, and when he aimed his knuckles to her face, it was to his surprise that she caught it with her hand. _

_His brows furrowed. Her bones, they didn't crack, they didn't tremble… Her grip turned to that of a vice, holding tight to his hand and kicking out with her other leg, which caused him to try and jerk away, but her persistent grip didn't allow him to do so. He stumbled slightly, her leg kicking him in the face. She then released him, spinning and landing on one knee and her foot._

_He launched forward, knowing he wouldn't be able to go easy on this opponent. He shot his fist out in a jab hit, only for her to duck. He was expecting that. Shooting his foot out, he tripped her, knocking her onto her back. He launched his fist back, aiming to hit her in the face._

_She rolled away swiftly, her hand coming up and smacking him in the throat, making him recoil slightly. _

_Something wasn't right about her inner body structure. Her bones were beyond normal in power. Her skin was bleeding and ripped where her knuckles had struck him several times. He furrowed his brows. Her eyes showed despair. She didn't want to be here. _

_Launching herself forward, she flung out, her leg connecting with his guarded wrist that protected his temple, then flung his own fist out, smashing it against her lower chest, knocking the breath from her. She tumbled backward, trying to push herself up and failed. The cargo-pants she wore skid against the ground, ripping a bit from the left pant leg. He got in another ready stance._

_She rolled slightly, trying to get her breath._

_Strike her now you pathetic human!_

_He frowned as she stumbled, attempting to breath. "Please throw in the towel… I know you don't want to be here."_

_Her soft, delicate…weak voice spoke out to him, reaching him. "They will…punish me if I do not win," She bit her lip. "I'm sorry…" Her silver eyes flared to life and she ran toward him quickly, her hand pulling back and smashing against his elbow, he took note she didn't recoil, and her knuckles did not shatter. _

_Her other came toward his face. He blocked with his wrist guard again. This time her hand flew open, grabbing his wrist, and his eyes went wide as she began to lift him __**from the ground.**_

_There was a gasp throughout the crowd as she hurled him head-first into the ground, smashing his entire body down. With a grunt, he opened his eyes to see a heel coming quickly toward his face. _

_He made an X with his arms, blocking the hit. He shot his knuckle out, and her eyes widen when he smashed his knuckles hard against her ankle._

_He actually felt a slight crack that time. She tumbled down, holding her ankle tightly with tears stinging in the corner of her eyes._

"_Get up you worthless experiment!" Screamed someone in English, causing Jin to look sharply at the male, his black bangs thrown out of his eyes._

_It was an elder man, graying hairs that were to probably fall out if touched or something. His eyes were seasoned, and he looked sort of like those people you tend to stay away from. _

_She tried to get up, then whimpered in pain and collapsed back down. His eyes trained on her ankle. By how she was acting, she'd never broken a bone before. _

"_Get up __**now!"**__ the man roared at the top of his lungs._

_I smell it! There is a weird gene in this one, human. Be wary._

_Jin shot his hands back up in a defensive position. _

_Those silver eyes showed pain and sorrow, then her hand came up and she got in a combat stance once again, lifting the injured ankle off the ground slightly. He launched forward again, smashing his fist against her own, then she shot her injured foot out, which he grabbed and crunched in his grip. _

_He felt it. Her ankle was only cracked, upon the pressure she flailed._

"_**Pathetic girl, defeat him now or we will do worse to you!" **__he spoke in a different language this time, sounding much of Korean. _

_Jin let her go, let her fall._

_She didn't stand up, too busy cradling her injury._

"_Do you give up?" asked the referee._

_She nodded slowly. Jin frowned at her, she tried to push herself up, to no avail. He moved to assist her in doing so._

"Why are you staring off into space, Jin?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slowly, silver eyes watching his body tense in surprise for but a moment, a light smile pulling across his lips. He walked in, knowing the female didn't mind, it was after all one of the Zaibatsu buildings. He frowned at the massive chains attached to the walls.

"Why are you so insistent on staying here?" He murmured quietly, watching her sit in the midst of the room.

"I am a danger to the survival of any living being here, Jin. I have no intention of endangering anyone. You should've let me die with the rest of the experiments," Jin shook his head at her sentence.

"I wouldn't do that to you, and I would've saved the others if they weren't so far gone," He murmured quietly to himself, bowing his head lightly.

"We aren't supposed to be sane, nor are we supposed to have emotions. We're bred and created for killing, Jin," She muttered, silver eyes rotating toward his towering form. He sat down as well, flicking on the lights. She flinched and whined, pulling her hood from her hooded sweater he had gotten her over her head. He smiled weakly.

"You need to keep it off and adjust to the light, Xross-," The sound of a loud crash sounded from his main office and his eyes narrowed sharply.

She tilted her head slightly at him.

"Someone is here…" He murmured. He nodded toward her, moving to leave the room. Once he did so, her eyes darted to the window, watching with interest as a pair of booted feet smashed her window as well. She glanced swiftly at them, then shot up and crouched, her fingers spreading apart.

He glanced at the chains, then a dark smile appeared on his pale lips. His hair, black was pulled back into a ponytail behind him, pulling tight his katana and pointing it at his foe.

She ran to hit him, then jerked back due to the chains. They wouldn't let her near the windows, or out of the room. They were made that way.

She shook her head angrily, moving far back and away from him, crouching low.

"To think, that cruel CEO had you trapped here the entire time, chained to one room."

She tilted her head, furrowing her brows.

"Cruel? You dare call Jin cruel?" She stood erect, tilting her head the other way then she usually did now.

"Don't you know anything? He's started a war with everything, this is almost a World War. The negativity is flowing through our nostrils, beast."

"Jin wouldn't do something like that for no reason, now take it back before I decide to have you for lunch," Her silver eyes sharpened, the circular pupil sharpening tightly to a thin, predator-slit.

_Jin's brown eyes widened greatly at the sight before him. Thick, massive claws spreading apart, steam escaping her mouth as the beast tilted her head, gazing at him with unnatural silver eyes. The scales, a unique powdery black in color. _

_His own demon was interested in this creature. __A…D…?_

_The large, bat like wings snapped open, the gaping mouth drooling massive amounts of salvia._

"_Ah. Kazama-san I suppose? Don't you gawk at this creature of ours?" The male from the tournament not that long ago…! His eyes narrowed sharply at the old man. "isn't she beautiful! The perfect experiment. With severed ties, a bit of extra chemicals…some gene manipulations to the samples of the Devil Gene we have, we've created this! She may not be that big, but she can kill anything!" _

_The scaled muzzle scrunched up, then the head reared back, roaring at the top of the powerful longs that lay in the safety of a rib-cage. Thick white fangs glistering, then snapping viciously, ripping the older man's arm off._

_He screeched in pain, the ripped appendage flying through the air, blood spurting about the walls of the dark room. Jin's eyes widened greatly, the metal chain that held the dragon back snapped, the front claws raking forward smashing over the bleeding body. _

"He is the only one to not stare at me and treat me as a monster. I trust Jin with my life. And you are wrong to treat him otherwise! Leave now, before I decide you'll be better snack then a living thing."

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in, female."

She snorted sharply, eyes narrowing even more. She flung her arm back, closing her eyes. "I'll kill you then…" Her back made a disgusting ripping sound, blood spraying about as two thick bones pushed out of her flesh, slowly being wrapped in a thin layer of muscles, veins, then more muscles. Finally scales began to spurt along them, membrane growing along her own skin as it stretched to reach each of the wing-ribs. She smacked the ground once, lifting herself into the air, then charging at her foe.

He blinked, stepping back toward the window. "You cannot reach m-," The massive claw came at his face next, raking it off not-so-cleanly. He screeched loudly, his nose nearly torn off by the scaled claws now in place of her previous left arm. He continued to scream, holding his face as his feet met with the ledge of the window and sent himself tumbling out of the building. The door to her room was smashed open, Jin frantically looking inside to see if she was alright. He let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of the half-transformed female.

"Are you injured, Xross?" She nodded slightly, grasping one of the chains with her draconic hand…and ripping it off. Then the other, and the other…the last chain, once broken off, she folded her wings to her body so she'd be able to fit through the door. She moved toward Jin, frowning slightly.

"Jin. What's happened. Please tell me…" She mumbled.

He whispered to himself quietly. "I will never judge you, as you've never judged me," She muttered quietly, bowing her lead lowly.

"…There is a bounty on my head…and there is a viable reason for this…but I cannot…tell you," He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. She smiled lightly, nodding.

"I understand."

"You are endangered if you stay here. Xross," He narrowed his eyes a bit at his friend.

She shook her head. "I'm no more in danger here then I am alone in the wild."

He moved his fingers to touch her scaled wing, patting it gently. "You need to run, and hide. He'll try to kill you," He beseeched.

"Do you doubt my power that much? I can protect myself Jin!" She pat his shoulder once. "Do not doubt yourself, or me! We will fight through this." She closed her eyes.

She then turned sharply, wings opening a bit, spreading just enough to catch some wind. "I will search the area for enemies. Remember Jin, you may push everyone you want away- but **I** can find you."

Unfortunately. 

His demon muttered.

She leapt out his broken window, wings flaring open and flying away.

He closed his eyes. She was right. And once all this was over, perhaps they may understand why he did what he did. Maybe they'll believe him.

And forgive the darkness in his heart.

What Darkness he had in his heart.

The sound of a body crunching on the roof caused him to look up, then close his eyes and move a meter away from his previous location. Only for the roof to crash down, the claws of Xross holding one of the assassins with a smirk.

"Your friends are here, Jin Kazama."

He looked toward the door, smiling lightly. "Are they really…?" He mused aloud.

He gently took his hand with her human one, dragging him toward the door.

_Know that Jin, under that hard exterior, everyone still loves you. And we all know…that you aren't really bad, that you do everything for a reason._

_**That you have no darkness in your heart. **_


End file.
